1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair highlights attachments and more particularly pertains to a new hair highlights attachment assembly for providing highlight strands for medium to long, one length or layered hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair highlights attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair highlights attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,107; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,763; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,173; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,455; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 433,774.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents disclose a new hair highlights attachment assembly. The prior art includes clips and synthetic and real strands of hair depending from the clips which are attached to user""s hair.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hair highlights attachment assembly which has many of the advantages of the hair highlights attachments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hair highlights attachment assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hair highlights attachments, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a highlight strands support member being adapted to be removably disposed about a user""s hair and head; and also includes fasteners being attached to the highlight strands support member; and further includes a plurality of highlight strands being detachably attached to the highlight strands support member; and also includes fastening members being attached to the highlight strands. None of the prior art includes the arcuate hair/head band and the fasteners and fastening members of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the hair highlights attachment assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new hair highlights attachment assembly which has many of the advantages of the hair highlights attachments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hair highlights attachment assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hair highlights attachments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair highlights attachment assembly for providing highlight strands for medium to long, one-length or layered hair.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair highlights attachment assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair highlights attachment assembly that allows the user to fix one""s hair in much less time than with other types of hair highlight kits.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.